1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to dairy equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for milking dairy cows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment has been developed to assist dairymen increase the efficiency of their operations. For example, machines for milking cows are well known.
A vital component of modern milking machines is the teat cup, which fits over the cow's teat during milking. The teat cup includes a hollow flexible inflation that contacts the teat. Under the action of a vacuum system, the inflation massages the teat to maintain circulation while vacuum expresses milk from the cow into a milk line.
An example of a prior teat cup inflation may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,307. The inflation of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,307, is designed with flutes that produce a uniform distribution of forces around the cow's teat. The inflation provides uniform massaging without pinching the teat, and it accommodates a variety of teat sizes and shapes. Because of its beneficial qualities, the inflation of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,307 has enjoyed considerable commercial success.
Nevertheless, ongoing research and development indicates that further improvements in inflations are desirable.